Love Sick
by Lordo Skinner
Summary: Terlalu banyak yang kudapatkan dari orang-orang terdekatku. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan semua dengan jerih payahku sendiri, termasuk dalam mendapatkan orang yang kucintai. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa mataku semakin tidak bisa melihat membuatku tidak akan berhenti berusaha. DAELO FF, MYUNGLO FF. B.A.P feat EXO, INFINITE, and TASTY CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Nyctalopia

Tittle : Love Sick

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship.

Pair : DaeLo, MyungLo, MyungLu, JongLo.

Cast : Zelo, Daehyun, Jongup, Luhan, Kris, Myungsoo, Daeryong, Soryong, Youngjae.

Disclaimer : TS, Wollim, SM Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Warning : BL, DLDR, Yaoi, Bisa jadi Incest, Miss Typo(s), AU, OOC, Crack Pair, RnR.

Chapter 1 : Nyctalopia.

#Junhong Pov.

_Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi semua yang kuinginkan selalu kudapat._

_Aku bukan orang yang beruntung…._

_Tapi aku menyadari bahwa semua itu kudapat bukan dari jerih payahku,_

_Melainkan pemberian orang lain karena keadaanku._

_Mereka memang teman-temanku,_

_Tetapi aku takut jika alasan di baliknya adalah kasihan padaku._

_Aku tidak membenci mereka sedikitpun._

_Aku hanya ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri,_

_Dengan usahaku sendiri,_

_Untuk mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan…_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan panik, sesekali kulihat jam tanganku. Pukul 6 lewat 15 menit. Aku harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum gelap.

" Junhong_ie_!." Kudengar suara Jongup _hyung _memanggil, dia menungguku di depan rumah ternyata. Aku mempercepat lariku. Aku segera memeluknya saat akhirnya aku sampai.

" _Ya_! ini sudah pukul berapa?." Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

" _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_!." Kataku.

" _Aigoo_… Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita masuk." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" Sudah kubilang, biar aku jemput saja." Katanya.

" _Anieyo hyung, _aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tadi hanya ketinggalan _bus_." Kataku.

" Aishh… lain kali aku akan menjemput." Katanya memaksa.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Selalu seperti itu, aku masih bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Ssstt… cepat ganti baju, makan malam sudah menunggu." Katanya kalem sambil tersenyum padaku, dan aku hanya bisa menurut.

Namaku Choi Junhong, dan dia adalah Moon Jongup, kakak tiriku. Sebelum ibunya menikah dengan ayahku, ibunya memiliki suami ke-2 sehingga dia punya kakak tiri juga, namanya Xi Luhan, dia sedang berkunjung ke kampung halamannya di China. Kami hanya tinggal bertiga. Dan Jongup _hyung_ sangat memanjakanku, dia bilang itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai kakak. Tapi, aku sudah ingin menghentikan semua itu. Aku ingin mandiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

" Luhan _hyung_ besok akan pulang." Kataku ditengah makan malam.

" _Jinjja_? Dia tidak menghubungiku." Tanya Jongup _hyung_.

" Mungkin kau belum membaca pesannya." Kataku.

" Baiklah, besok setelah menjempunya di stasiun aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Jongup _hyung_.

" Mungkin besok aku pulang bersama Daeryong dan Soryong. Jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu menjemputku." Kataku.

" Baiklah. Pastikan kau pulang sekolah bersama Daeryong dan Soryong sampai disini, dan aku melihatnya." Katanya.

" _Hyung_!." Kataku sedeikit marah.

" _Wae_?." Tanyanya bingung.

" _Hyung_, _nan gwaenchanayo_… " Kataku sambil memelankan nada suaraku, " aku sudah 18 tahun. _Hyung _tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti pulang dengan selamat. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Lanjutku.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. " Aku adalah _hyung_mu. Aku tidak mau kecelakaan itu kembali terulang. Dan itu tidak hanya satu atau dua kali Junhong_ie_… aku yakin kau sangat tau bagaimana aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku tidak meresa terbebani karenamu." Kata Jongup _hyung_.

" Tapi melihatmu seperti itu… akulah yang terbebani." Kataku pelan.

Kami terdiam agak lama, kemudian Jongup _hyung_ berkata, " Junhong_ie_…" panggilnya.

" _Nde_?." Sahutku pelan.

" Aku akan membelikanmu tongkat jika kau mau. Kau bisa keluar sendiri kapanpun kau mau, asalkan seseorang ada bersamamu, dan kau bisa pulang dengan selamat." Kata Jongup _hyung_.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum senang. " Terimakasih banyak_ hyung_! _Saranghae_!." Kataku senang.

#Junhong Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

#Jongup Pov.

Bagaimanapun aku selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginan Junhong. Aku mencintainya, bukan sebagai adik. Sebelum ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya, aku bertemu dengannya dan hanya dia seorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh hati. Tak lama setelah itu ternyata kami harus bersatu sebagai sebuah keluarga. Tak ada yang tau tentang perasaanku bahkan kakak tiriku Luhan _hyung_.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa menghapus rasa cintaku padanya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, dan menjaganya dengan baik.

Malam itu aku menelfon Luhan _hyung_. Saat aku resah aku akan bercerita padanya, dia sangat bijak menurutku, dan benar-benar seperti kakak yang baik.

" _Hyung_…" sapaku.

[[ Kau belum tidur? _Waeyo_?.]] Tanya Luhan _hyung_, suaranya memang serak karena sepertinya di tengah tidurnya dia menerima telfonku.

" Junhong bilang kau besok akan pulang." Kataku.

[[ _Geurae_… Aku sudah mengirimu pesan, apa kau belum membacanya?]]

" Baru saja kubaca…" jawabku.

Kudengar dia menghela nafas panjang. [[Lalu kenapa kau menelfonku? Aku harus bangun pagi untuk bisa pulang tepat waktu ke Seoul…]] Katanya lirih.

Aku tersenyum kecil, Luhan _hyung_ tidak akan bisa marah. Dia sangat sabar pada siapapun, khususnya aku dan Junhong. " Aku hanya resah_ hyung_. Apa kau pikir aku sudah sangat keras menjaga Junhong?." Tanyaku.

Luhan _hyung_ terdiam agak lama, sepertinya dia mulai memperhatikan topik yang kuceritakan.

[[ Sebenarnya maksudmu pada Junhong itu baik. Aku sangat mengerti hal itu…]] kata Luhan _hyung_. Aku terdiam menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. [[ Apa kau ingat saat Junhong mengalami kecelakaan?.]] tanyanya.

" _Nde_, aku sangat ingat." Jawabku singkat.

[[ Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kau jauh bisa mengekspresikan semua emosi itu dengan mudah. Karena hal itulah kau semakin ingin melindungi Junhong. Tapi cobalah untuk menahan semua itu. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, dan yang pasti dia akan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa menjaganya.]] kata Luhan _hyung_ dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku sedikit tidak menyukai saat dimana Junhong pasti akan memiliki seorang kekasih. Karena aku masih mencintainya.

" Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Kataku pelan.

[[ Boleh kau mencobanya, tapi kau harus benar-benar bisa melepasnya, aku yakin kau masih belum bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku sangat mengerti tentangmu Jongup_ie_. Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti dulu.]]

Aku ingin menyangkal, tapi memang perkataan Luhan _hyung_ sangat benar. Aku selalu mengatakan aku bisa melakukannya, tapi sebenarnya aku masih belum rela melakukannya, apalagi hal ini menyangkut Junhong.

" Kau selalu tau aku _hyung_… Kita coba lihat hasilnya seperti apa." Kataku pelan.

[[ _Araseo_… sekarang, apa masih ada sesuatu yang kau risaukan, dan ingin kau ceritakan?." Tanya Luhan _hyung_.

" _Aniya_… Kurasa aku akan tutup telfonnya. _Mian_, mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Sampai jumpa besok _hyung_." Kataku, lalu aku menutup telfonnya.

Memang benar, hal paling membuatku menyalahkan diriku adalah, diasaat Junhong mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya aku menjemputnya dan tidak membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Kecelakaan _bus_ itu terjadi tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia selamat, tetapi sesuatu melukai matanya, dan dia menderita _Nyctalopia_ atau rabun senja. Dia tidak bisa melihat pada malam hari. Sejak itu aku terus menjaganya dengan ketat. Kemanapun dia pergi aku harus bersamanya.

Dia memang tidak mengalami trauma, tapi hal itulah yang menjadi trauma terbesarku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Junhong, meski dia terus memaksa untuk bisa melakukan semua sendirian.

Dia pernah tidak pulang semalaman karena terlambat, dan dia tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang pada malam hari, hingga keesokkan harinya dia pulang dengan keadaan lusuh, dan itu terjadi beberapa kali, atau terkadang dia terjebak disuatu tempat hingga malam dan dia baru bisa pulang pada keesokkan harinya. Sehingga kami membawanya ke pusat rehabilitasi, dan mengajarinya apa saja yang bisa dilakukan orang buta dengan tongkatnya. Dan di rumah kami tidak pernah mematikan lampu pada malam hari, karena Junhong ingin terus melihat.

Tetapi karena kami sekarang hidup berdua, aku tidak mengizinkannya memakai tongkat, karena dia bisa pergi kemanapun, aku ingin menjadi tongkatnya, aku tidak ingin dia sendirian. Tetapi aku menyadari bahwa mungkin aku semakin posesif padanya, setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbebani gara-gara aku, karena itulah aku mengizinkannya menggunakan tongkat lagi.

Apapun yang kulakukan aku hanya bisa memilikinya sebagai seorang adik. Dan saat dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai, aku harus bisa melepaskannya. Setidaknya pada orang tepat.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Junhong setelah sarapan pagi.

" _Nde_?." Tanyaku.

" _Hyung_ tidak bohongkan tentang yang tadi malam?." Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. " Tentu saja tidak. Hari ini kau akan mendapatkannya setelah pulang sekolah." Jawabku.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_. Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang." Katanya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu!." Sahutku cepat sambil berdiri dari kursiku dengan cepat.

" _Aniyaa_. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" katanya.

" Tapi—"

" Daeryong dan Soryong ada di depan _hyung_." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Oh. Ba.. baiklah. Hati-hati." Kataku.

Setelah itu Junhong pergi. Aku segera mengintip dari jendela, memang benar teman kembarnya itu ada disana menunggu Junhong.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, selalu seperti ini. Meskipun aku ingin melepaskan Junhong, dengan sendirinya aku selalu mengatakan hal yang mengikat Junhong. Jika aku memang menyayanginya, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Luhan _hyung_ benar, aku harus berusaha keras untuk berubah. Setidaknya itu hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk Junhong saat ini.

#Jongup Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nanti Luhan _hyung_ jadi ke rumahmu kan?." Tanya Soryong sambil menendang kerikil kecil di depannya saat mereka hampir sampai di sekolah.

" _Nde_, dia tadi mengirimiku pesan. Dia akan datang." Kata Junhong memerhatikan kemana berhentinya batu yang di tendang Soryong tadi.

" Kau terlihat senang hari ini, _museuniriya_?." Tanya Daeryong.

" Jongup_ hyung_, memperbolehkanku menggunakan tongkat lagi." Jawab Junhong senang.

" _Jinjja_? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu? Tapi syukurlah jika kau bisa menggunakan tongkat lagi." Kata Daeryong.

" Lagipula, aku sudah dewasa sekarang, ini sudah waktunya dia tidak lagi mengkhawatirkanku lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Biasanya dia selalu menjemputmu, dan mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi, kemarin kenapa dia tidak menjemputmu?." Tanya Soryong.

" Aku yang memaksa, kemarin aku ingin pulang sendiri, dan sedikit pulang terlambat." Kata Junhong.

" Hmmm, kurasa aku tau kemana kau pergi." Kata Daeryong menggoda.

" Kalian tau sendiri kan? Kalau Jongup _hyung_ tau, nanti dia bisa melarangku. Jadi rahasiakan ini dulu, aku akan memberitahukannya sendiri kalau waktunya tepat." Kata Junhong.

" Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan _sunbaenim_ itu ya?." Tanya Soryong.

" _Nde_, aku masih suka padanya." Kata Junhong tersipu.

" Tapi, untunglah kau bisa sampai di rumah sebelum gelap. Setidaknya ajak kami juga saat kau ingin melihatnya bermain _baseball_ di kampusnya." Kata Daeryong.

" Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Kata Junhong.

" Aisshh… kita ini sudah lama berteman kan?." Tanya Daeryong.

" Benar. Mungkin kita bisa membantumu dekat dengannya." Kata Soryong diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

" Tapi, dia sangat pendiam dan cuek. Kau yakin masih akan terus mengejarnya Junhong_ie_? Dia terlihat sangat tidak ramah." Kata Daeryong.

" _Molla_, tapi entah kenapa aku masih menyukainya." Kata Junhong.

" Kalau tidak salah, dia lulus dari sekolah tahun kemarin kan? Dan kenapa kau tidak tanya Luhan _hyung_mu itu? Dia juga satu kampus dengannya kan sekarang?." Tanya Soryong.

" Dia beda fakultas dengan Luhan_ hyung_." Junhong.

" Mungkin kau bisa minta bantuan pada Luhan _hyung_." Kata Soryong.

" Benar juga! Hari ini dia kembali dari China kan? Tanyakan saja." Kata Daeryong.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Junhong.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Daeryong yang pertama selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, karena dia paling malas menata buku ke dalam tasnya. " Soryong _palli_!." Katanya pada adik kembarnya itu.

" Sebentar. Tunggu Junhong juga." Sahut Soryong.

" Aku sudah selesai kok, _kajja_!." Kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak ingin pergi menemui _sunbaenim_ itu dulu?." Tanya Soryong sambil berjalan bersama menuju Daeryong di depan pintu kelas.

" Boleh." Jawab Junhong senang.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Daeryong_ie_! ayo kita temui _sunbaenim _yang ditaksir oleh Junhong dulu sebelum kita main ke rumahnya." Kata Soryong.

" _Jinjja_?." Tanya Daeryong senang.

" _Nde_. Kurasa akan seru jika kalian juga menjadi_ creeper_, hahahaha." Sahut Junhong.

Merekapun segera berjalan menuju keluar koridor.

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menabrak Junhong, karena badannya yang lebih tinggi membuat Junhonglah yang jatuh.

" _Ya_!." protes Soryong sambil membantu temannya itu.

" _Mianhaeyo_. _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanya _namja _itu.

Disaat Soryong sibuk membantu Junhong, Daeryong memandang siswa itu dengan tatapan menelisik. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan siswa itu karena terlihat tidak rapi dengan seragam yang semua kancingnya di buka memperlihatkan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan, dia memakai_ headset _dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan mungkin itulah sebabnya saat di tikungan koridor dia menabrak Junhong. Selain itu Daeryong sepertinya tidak pernah melihat _namja_ itu sebelumnya.

Junhong kembali berdiri dengan Soryong dan _namja _itu membantunya. " _Gwaenchana_… _Gwaenchana_…" kata Junhong mencoba untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan_ namja_ yang menabraknya.

" Maaf, aku yang salah memang." Kata_ namja _itu.

Junhong memandang mata tajam_ namja _itu, lalu tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya jatuh kok. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi." Kata Junhong, dia menyadari suara _namja_ itu yang terdengar sangat khawatir meski wajahnya benar-benar dingin.

" Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja kok." Kata Junhong lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kata _namja _itu setelah mengetahui Junhong baik-baik saja sambil membalas senyum Junhong lalu beranjak pergi.

" Haish… aku tidak pernah melihat _namja _itu sebelumnya? Murid pindahan kah?." Gumam Daeryong sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

" Tunggu!."

Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu memanggil kembali setelah beberapa langkah di belakang Junhong. Junhong menoleh karena merasa terpanggil.

" _Nde_?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanyanya dengan suara datarnya, kali ini tidak tersirat rasa cemas itu lagi.

" Junhong. Choi Junhong. XII-A." jawab Junhong sambil memberitau kelasnya juga.

" Oh. _Gomawo_." Sahut _namja_ itu sedikit lebih ramah dari nada sebelumnya, lalu melanjutkan pergi.

Junhong berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan Daeryong dan Soryong. " Terimakasih untuk apa? Dia kan hanya Tanya nama." Gumam Junhong.

" Sepertinya memang siswa pindahan." Kata Soryong membenarkan kata-kata Soryong.

.

.

.

.

Soryong menyadari senyum Junhong yang tak berhenti sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah, sepertinya Junhong senang akan melihat orang yang disukainya bermain _baseball_, karena senyumnya tak pernah berhenti saat _namja _yang ia sukai sedang bermain.

" _Uri _Junhong_ie_ benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam pada_ Sunbaenim _cuek itu." Goda Soryong.

" Kurasa setelah ini mereka akan mengakhiri permainannya." Kata Daeryong.

" Hmmm… Hari ini mereka hanya berlatih sebentar." Kata Junhong kecewa.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, _hyung_mu bisa marah jika kita tidak segera pulang." Kata Daeryong.

" Tunggu! Kurasa mereka belum selesai. Lihat mereka masih tetap bermain." Kata Soryong, dan membuat Junhong kembali menoleh ke lapangan.

" Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?. Sepertinya hanya dia yang pulang lebih dulu, aish… padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya." Kata Junhong masih kecewa mendapati orang yang disukainya tidak kembali ke lapangan.

" _Geurae_… _Kajja_ kita pulang." Lanjut Soryong.

Merekapun segera pulang sebelum ketinggalan _bus_. " Hari ini bagimana kalau kalian menginap di rumahku? Besok hari minggu kan?." Kata Junhong.

" _Jinjja_? Boleh! Aku mau!." Sahut Soryong.

" Baiklah, karena Soryong menginap, aku juga akan menginap." Kata Daeryong, mereka terlihat kompak sekali.

" Sepertinya karena Luhan _hyung_ datang, kita akan makan banyak malam ini." Kata Junhong senang.

" Luhan _hyung_ benar-benar kakak yang baik. Aku jadi iri padamu Junhong_ie_…" kata Soryong.

" Hahahaha, Jongup_ hyung _juga baik, hanya saja dia sangat posesif." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi, kalian begitu akrab, padahal dari 3 keluarga yang berbeda. Baru kali ini aku melihat keluarga yang unik seperti kalian." Kata Daeryong.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka saat pertamakali aku tau bahwa Luhan _hyung _adalah kakak tiri Jongup _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Kalian terlihat seperti saudara kandung." Tambah Soryong yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Junhong.

" Tunggulah di halte. Aku ingin membeli minum sebentar." Kata Junhong sambil berjalan menuju _mini market_.

Junhong sibuk memilih minuman yang akan di belinya.

" _Ya_! kau datang dan tidak memberitauku?... Kau harus menemuiku." Didengarnya seseorang berbicara di ponsel disebelahnya.

" Aish! Aku tidak peduli, kau sudah lama pergi kan?... Aku yang akan traktir." Kembali di dengarnya percakapan yang terdengar oleh Junhong.

Diapun menoleh hanya ingin melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan Junhong begitu kaget saat dia melihat ternyata adalah _sunbaenim _yang disukainya itu!.

Junhong terlihat panik dan sangat berdebar. Dia menunduk, dan segera mengambil minuman yang dia pilih, dan segera membayarnya.

Junhong berjalan cepat keluar dari _mini market_ itu, dia duduk di samping Soryong dan Daeryong yang menunggunya di halte.

" Eh? Cepat sekali?." Kata Daeryong.

" Kau kenapa? Seperti baru saja berlari. Wajahmu juga merah begitu." Kata Daeryong bingung.

Junhong meminum minumannya dengan cepat hingga habis. "_ Ya_! Choi Junhong, _museuniriya_?." Tanya Daeryong lagi.

" Tadi aku… bertemu dengannya! Aku hanya _shock_ karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya sedekat itu." Kata Junhong, senyum lebarnya tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

" _Jeon__gmalyo_?!_ Sunbaenim _itu?." Tanya Soryong yang dibalas anggukan keras dari Junhong.

" Hahahaha, padahal hanya bertemu dengannya, kau sudah seperti ini." Kata Daeryong.

" Karena memang aku sudah tidak melihatnya sedekat tadi sejak dia lulus dari sekolah kita." Sahut Junhong.

" Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu berarti." Kata Soryong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Aku pulang!." Seru Junhong saat dia tiba di rumah.

" Kau terlambat lagi Junhong_ie_." Kata Jongup yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu di balik pintu..

" _Mianhae hyung_, tapi aku bersama Soryong dan Daeryong kan?." Kata Junhong.

" Tetap saja, hari sudah hampir gelap, jika sesuatu ter—"

" Jongup_ie_, _gumanhae_… Adik kecil kita juga ingin bermain-main kan? Lagipula tidak terjadi apapun padanya hingga dia sampai di rumah." Tiba-tiba suara Luhan menginterupsi.

" _Hyuuungg_!." Seru Junhong senang sambil berlari memeluk kakak tiri ke-2nya itu.

Luhan harus menahan berat dari Junhong saat memeluknya dengan keras. " Adik kecilku ini benar-benar merindukanku ternyata…" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyung_, kau bilang hanya 3 minggu, tapi sudah satu bulan lebih kau baru kembali." Gerutu Junhong.

" _Mianhae_. Keluargaku tidak ingin aku pulang tepat waktu ternyata." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Junhong.

" Aku tidak marah kok. Tapi malam ini ktia harus makan enak. 2 temanku juga akan menginap disini." Kata Junhong.

" Tentu saja. Bersiaplah, aku dan Jongup sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Kata Luhan.

" _Arachi_. _Gumawo hyung_." Kata Junhong lalu mencium pipi Luhan dengan cepat.

" Daeryong, Soryong, _kajja_. Setelah ganti baju kita akan makan malam enak!." Seru Junhong sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

" Junhong_ie_! Jangan berlari seperti itu!." Seru Jongup khawatir.

Luhan menghampiri Jongup sambil tersenyum. " Kau masih saja sangat posesif, cobalah tahan sedikit saja. Dia punya teman-teman yang baik yang bisa menjaganya." Kata Luhan.

" Tapi_ hyung_—"

" Dia sudah bukan anak kecil." Kata Luhan.

" _Hyung_ bicara seperti itu seolah kau tidak khawatir padanya. Aku tau kau juga memanjakan Junhong kan?." Ledek Jongup.

" _Geurae_… Tapi aku kan tidak separah dirimu. Kalau kau khawatir cobalah lihat saja, jangan terlalu mengekspresikan semuanya seperti itu." Kata Luhan.

" Aish… _Araseo_.. _Araseo_…" katanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai Junhong hendak pergi menyusul Soryong dan Daeryong ke kamarnya, Jongup cepat-cepat memanggil adik tiri kesayangannya itu.

" Junhongie!_ Iriwabwayo_!." Panggil Jongup.

" _Nde hyung_? _Mwonde_?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Igo_… untukmu, seperti yang kujanjikan. Kau bisa keluar dan kembali ke rumah saat gelap dengan selamat." Kata Jongup.

Junhong mengambil tongkat barunya itu dengan hati senang, akhirnya hyung-nya bisa melepaskannya sendiri.

" Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu saat kau terlambat seperti tadi… Jadi maaf jika selama ini aku sangat po—"

" _Gumawo hyung_!." Potong Junhong sambil memeluk Jongup. " Aku tau kau sangat khawatir padaku. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu karena hal ini. Kau kakak yang baik! _Gumawo_!." Lanjut Junhong kemudian mencium pipi Jongup sekilas.

Setelah itu Junhong segera pergi ke kamarnya dan memberi tau kedua temannya tentang tongkat barunya.

Jongup menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Dia tersenyum lebar dan senang. Meskipun sedikit sedih karena Junhong selalu menganggapnya sebatas kakak, tapi dia senang jika melihat Junhong bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Soryong dan Daeryong sudah tidur lebih dulu. Sedangkan Junhong masih terjaga, dia sangat risau. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Luhan.

" _Hyung_?." Panggil Junhong di pintu.

" Masuklah!." Sahut Luhan dari dalam.

Junhong segera masuk kesana, dan duduk disamping Luhan.

" Ada apa Junhong_ie_?." Taqnya Luhan.

" _Hyung_, aku buatkan makan, aku lapar." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak biasanya." Kata Luhan.

" Hu'um… A.. aku lapar..." kata Junhong.

" Kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, memangnya ada apa? Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa jika itu rahasia." Kata Luhan mencoba bersikap bijaksana.

" _Hyung_, emmm… se.. sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Sudah sangat lama aku menyukainya." Kata Junhong pelan.

" _Jinjja_?_ Nuguji_?." Tanya Luhan bersemangat.

" Dia dulu adalah _sunbaenim_ di sekolahku ketika aku masih siswa baru. Mungkin dia adalah adik kelasmu, karena saat kau lulus dia baru kelas 3 dan aku baru masuk ke kelas satu. Dia suka sekali _baseball_." Cerita Junhong sambil tersipu.

" Kau sudah lama menyukai seseorang, dan kenapa baru bilang padaku sekarang? Jika dia _sunbaenim_-mu di sekolah berarti sekrang dia sudah lulus?." Tanya Luhan.

" _Nde_, dia satu kampus denganmu _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

"_ Jinjja_? Siapa namanya?." Tanya Luhan penasaran.

" Namanya… Kim Myungsoo." Jawab Junhong.

" Ki.. Kim Myungsoo?." Tanya Luhan terkejut.

"_ Nde_, apa kau kenal dengannya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Emm… Kurasa aku kenal dengannya, dia memang sering bermain _baseball_.." Tanya Luhan.

" Aku sangat-sangat menyukainya _hyung_, dan aku juga sering melihatnya bermain _baseball_ di kampusmu. Aku memang sangat jauh darinya, bahkan dia tidak akan mengenaliku sebagai adik kelasnya dulu, karena aku tidak pernah berani bicara dengannya. Dan entah kenapa aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku senang sekali tadi siang aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _mini market_." Kata Junhong.

Luhan mencerna cerita-cerita Junhong agak lama, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dari yang tadi. Lalu menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Junhong menanti dengan sabar jawaban dari kakak tiri ke-duanya itu. " Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kata Luhan.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_. Tapi jangan bilang ini pada siapa-siapa dulu _nee_?."

" _Araseo_…"

" Baiklah, aku kembali tidur dulu." Kata Junhong.

Sepeninggalan Junhong, Luhan menggapai ponselnya dengan cepat, dan menelfon orang yang memang sudah lama ia kenal.

" Myungsoo…" kata Luhan cepat saat Myungsoo mengangkat telfonnya.

[[ _Waeyo_? Kenapa malam-malam begini telfon?.]] Tanya Myungsoo dengan suara mengantuk.

" Aku berubah pikiran. Besok aku akan datang untuk ngobrol denganmu." Kata Luhan.

[[ Eh? _Jinjja_? Mendadak sekali, padahal kau sangat menolak tadi.]]

" ingin bertemu dengankku tidak?."

[[ _Araseo_. Akan kujemput.]]

" _Ani_. Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti lebih muda darimu dan jangan bersikap seolah kau _namjachingu_ku." Kata Luhan dengan suara lembutnya.

[[ Aish.. _araseo_.. _araseo_..]]

" Baiklah, akan kututup. Maaf mengganggumu." Kata Luhan.

Setelah percakapan mereka Luhan menghela nafas berat " _Eottohkaji_?." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Junhong_ie_, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?."

.

" Berhenti menyukaimu? _Ani_. Aku tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak mau."

.

" Hanya keindahan ini yang bisa kulihat. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin melihat lagi bagaimana indahnya gemerlap bintang di malam hari."

.

" Aku tau seberapa jauh kau mengikutiku dan mencoba untuk memilikiku. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menggantungkanmu seperti ini."

.

Ya aku anak yang sangat badung, karena aku sangat _absolute_ pada apa yang kuinginkan, dan sangat _sensitive_ pada peraturan.

.

" Ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

.

" Mana ada orang yang ingin punya kekasih memiliki penyakit _Nyctalopia_? Tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang indah yang dilihat di malam hari, dan menggunakan tongkat saat hari mulai gelap?."

.

" Hmm… Aku bahagia dimana aku menghendaki untuk bahagia. Aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendakku. Hanya seperti itu."

.

" Bagaimana jika beberapa pukulan bisa memuaskanku?."

.

" Biar aku yang bicara dengan Junhong."

.

" Aku tidak bisa melihat _hyung_…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Ma.. maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melihatku saat ini?." Tanya Jongup panik.

.

" Cih… Baru saja aku berniat mencarimu. Dan kau datang disaat yang tepat."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : kalau kalian menemukan FF dengan judul I Know dengan cast anak Topp Dogg, iya itu punya saya. Karena peminat Topp Dogg masih sedikit, dan aku lagi suka sama FF ini, jadi aku bikin versi B.A.P-nya…

Dan dikarenakan member B.A.P Cuma 6, jadi terpaksa aku pake EXO dan infinite juga disini. Dan akhirnya aku bikin FF dengan Pair MyungLo lagii! Hayo siapa yang pernah baca FF-ku yang Never Give Up? Itu juga ada MyungLo dan DaeLo lhoo… *gak Tanya*

Semoga kalian suka, dan mau support FF ini. Mungkin chapter 1 sampe beberapa chapter kedepan isinya sama kyak yang di Topp Dogg, tapi ntar endingnya beda sama yang I Know itu.

Lumayan lah buat ngurangin list judul lagu B.A.P buat aku jadiin judul FF-ku…

Dan mungkin yang udah baca FF terbaruku, pasti ada promosinya… jadi kalian akan bosen lagi baca woro-woro yang aku copy-paste ini. Jadi aku katakan secara official lagi, ini semua disuruh ibu CEO untuk promosi. Dan yang berminat silahkan hubungi aku yaa xD

[PENGUMUMAN PENTING] (promosi dikit gpp kan?)

Kami dari Global Seiren Academy (GSAc) menyelenggarakan acara K-POP pada tanggal 8-9 November 2014 di DOME UMM Malang, bertema ; KOREA INDONESIA CULTURE dengan nama ; Step To The Next Level [STONEL] K-VILLE. Selain mengadakan lomba Dance Cover, Dance Contemporer, Mading 3D, photography, Sing Cover, Seminar tentang Korean Culture, dll *aku juga lupa lombanya apa aja* tiba-tiba ibu CEO mencetuskan lomba baru, yaitu lomba FANFICTION! *jreng jreng jreeeng*

Jadi kalian yang dari luar kota juga bisa ikut tanpa harus datang ke Malang! Kalo ada readers dan author sunbae yang ingin ikut monggo segera daftar! Bisa daftar ke aku di : 08976447225. Secepatnya yah, ntar keburu ditutup pendaftarannya. Untuk info lebih lanjut bisa sms ke aku.

Dikarenakan di GSAc aku yang suka bikin FF, dan semua pasti tau kalo Skinner itu tukang bikin FF NC Yaoi, jadi ibu CEO menyuruh saya promosi! *apa-apa'an ibu CEO ini! Aku juga suruh jual tiket stonel sebagai hukuman*

Sayang banget kan kalo kalian punya hobi dan bakat nulis tapi gak ditunjukin? Ikut aja, kali aja bisa menang. Ntar bisa saingan sama aku juga lho! Ibu CEO dan editorku juga ikutan lomba FF-nya…

" Curang banget nih Ibu CEO ikutan juga, makanya dia nyuruh aku juga ikut biar dia juga bisa ikutan. Padahal dia juga masuk panitia kan… tapi gpp, ibu CEO kalo nulis juga belum mahir-mahir amat" *digampar ibu CEO*

Tapi tenang aja chingu soal penilaian, soalnya jurinya ntar novelist beneraaan. Gua juga sebenernya deg-deg-an mau ngirim FF, baru kali ini beroooh dinilai sama yang ahli…

Tapi ini semua juga pasti bikin aku lebih berpengalaman untuk bikin FF yang lebih keren lagi. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat ngirim karya kalian. Siapa tau kalian bisa menang? Untuk info, pendaftaran dkk hubungi aku aja dulu. Jadi kalian yang pingin ikut silahkan daftar. Dan juga kalian bisa lihat detail acara dan lomba di event facebook kita. Ketik aja STONEL K-VILLE ntar juga nemu.

Tapi mungkin disitu buat info FF belum diperbarui, soalnya ibu CEO satu ini kalo nambah rule itu juga dadakan alias roro jonggrang. Jadilah saya yang diberi tanggungan promosi di FFn -,-

Dan kalo ada yang pingin beli tiket STONEL K-VILLE bisa di aku juga. Semoga ada readers Malang yang pingin ikut dan beli tiket. Ayo bantu aku selesaikan hukuman ini… *nangis darah*

Dan buat yang kepo tentang sekolah dance kita, bisa lihat page kita di facebook ; Gsac Ina. Kita selalu ada penerimaan siswa baru tiap 2 bulan, ntar kalian bisa showcase setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan kita juga selalu ada acara rutin tiap 3 bulan sekali untuk Cover Party dan kalin semua bisa ikut flashmob rame-rame bareng kita lho!

Dan nggak Cuma itu, ntar di STONEL K-VILLE kita punya GUEST STAR dari THAILAAANDD! Ayo ayo yang pengen ketemu mereka, langsung beli tiketnya aja!

Dan kita juga ada promo, untuk pembelian 500 tiket pertama jenis All in one di bulan agustus bisa ikut fanmeeting sama mereka lhooo! Dan masih ada bonus lainnya. Lumanjrot lho broo! Kali aja bisa foto ato ngobrol bareng mereka! xD bisa ketemu aku juga *krik krik krik* ya kali aja kalian pingin nge-gampar dan ngehina aku karena sering telat apdet FF.. U.u

Selain itu setelah acara STONEL K-VILLE masih ada acara lanjutan yaitu STONEL ROADSHOW! Jadi kita bakal perform dan ngadain acara dan lomba K-POP di kota-kota di Indonesia. Kalo nggak salah denger sih, ada yang di Bandung, Palembang, Jogja, dll. Jadi kita bakal samperin K-Popers yang ada di luar Malang dengan semua surprise kita. Kali aja ada readers dari kota-kota itu dan kita bisa ketemu… kali aja kalian pingin ngejambak aku secara real dan live karena aku sering bikin FF Sad ending xD

Dan semoga STONEL berikutnya kita bisa datengin guest star dari Korea.. xD

Acara STONEL ini selalu kita adakan tiap tahun kok. Jadi antisipasi perform dari kita dan juga lomba-lombanya.

More info, setelah STONEL ROADSHOW, masih dilanjut lagi nih buat acara puncaknya! STONEL BACK TO BASIC! Yang diadakan di kota kita tercinta, Malang. Jadi _umak umak di Ngalam_ tungguin acara final STONEL kita! xD

Pendaftaran nggak Cuma peserta dari kota Malang kok. Luar kota juga pastinya boleh ikutlah…

Semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan info ini yang panjang banget. Sebenernya aku apdet FF selain karena kalian sudah sering sms berkali-kali, ibu CEO ini juga sudah keluar taring buat nyuruh aku promosi… jadi daripada aku dikasih kerjaan lagi mending aku selesein ngetik FF dan cepet-cepet posting… Ibu CEO senang, readers senang, author muntah darah… =A="

Jadi teman-teman kabar buruk lainnya adalah, aku nggak tau bisa apdet lagi kapan, soalnya selain jadwal mengerikan menanti, aku juga harus ngurus pendaftaran kuliah yang rumpik, belum ospeknya! Trus latihan tanpa hari libur kyak kerja rhomusa dan mikir kostum, dan tiket, juga acara-acara yang mulai padat sampe akhir tahun. Do'akan semua mulus, dan aku segera punya KTP, agar aku segera sah bikin FF NC *plak*

Jadi harap maklumi saya jika apdet telat… tapi aku selalu mikirin kalian kok, dan FF-ku juga. Masih banyak judul lagi B.A.P yang belum kujadiin judul FF-ku… TAT

Okedeh, thanks buat support dan review kalian. Juga gangguan sms kalian yang menyenangkan. Sampe sini dulu cuap-cuapku, aku kebelet boker soalnya… Assalamu'alaikum!

Mind To Riview?


	2. Bittersweet

Tittle : Love Sick

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship.

Pair : DaeLo, MyungLo, MyungLu, JongLo.

Cast : Zelo, Daehyun, Jongup, Luhan, Kris, Myungsoo, Daeryong, Soryong, Youngjae.

Disclaimer : TS, Wollim, SM Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Warning : BL, DLDR, Yaoi, Bisa jadi Incest, Miss Typo(s), AU, OOC, Crack Pair, RnR.

Chapter 2 : Bittersweet.

" Hari ini kita benar-benar bersenang-senang!." Kata Daeryong, saat ada di depan rumah Junhong, hendak pulang setelah semalam menginap.

" _Nde_, aku masih ingin menginap disini." Kata Soryong.

" Minggu depan kalian masih bisa menginap kan?." Sahut Junhong.

" Tentu saja kita akan menginap!." Kata Daeryong bersemangat.

" Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok. Akan kujemput seperti biasa." Kata Soryong.

" _Nde_. Sampai ketemu besok." Balas Junhong sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Soryong dan Daeryong pulang, Junhong sedikit bosan di rumah, jadi dia pergi ke atap rumah untuk menikmati angin sore.

Disana dia menatap langit sore. Dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Hanya keindahan ini yang bisa kulihat. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin melihat lagi bagaimana indahnya gemerlap bintang di malam hari." Desahnya pelan.

" Terkadang sangat menyebalkan merepotkan orang lain karena _Nyctalopia _ini…" lanjutnya. Terlihat sekali dia benar-benar tersiksa melihat orang-orang di dekatnya terus menerus menjaganya. Junhong selalu menyembunyikan kecemasannya akan orang-orang itu setiap saat, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Dia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan poninya. Hampir saja dia tertidur jika bukan suara Jongup yang tertangkap telinganya. " Junhong_ie_! _Eodie_? Ini sudah hampir gelap!."

" Aku diatas _hyung_! _Chakaman_!." Timpal Junhong.

Saat dia akan turun dia melihat_ namja_ bermata tajam yang menabraknya kemarin. Sepertinya dia sedang berjalan-jalan sore dengan anjingnya.

" Itu… _namja_ bermata tajam kemarin. Jadi dia juga tinggal di sekitar sini?." Gumamnya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, _namja _bermata tajam itu menyadari Junhong yang ada diatas atap rumahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan _namja _bermata tajam itu tersenyum pada padanya untuk menyapa. Junhong segera mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

" Dia tidak segarang matanya..." Gumam Junhong, kemudian dia turun dari sana setelah _namja_ bermata tajam itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

" Jongup _hyung_!." Panggil Junhong sambil mencari kakaknya itu.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Jongup yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" Luhan _hyung_ mana?." Tanya Junhong.

" Dia pergi sejak tadi siang. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa makan malam di rumah." Jawab Jongup.

" _Jinjja_? Padahal aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kata Junhong.

" Walaupun dia tidak ikut makan malam di rumah, kurasa dia tidak akan pulang terlambat." Kata Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk disalah satu cafe menunggu seseorang. Dia hanya memesan Cappuchino untuk selingan kebosanannya. 30 menit berlalu, Luhan masih terus memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak lama kemudian datanglah _namja _yang ia tunggu. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

" Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?." Tanya _namja_ itu.

" Aku sengaja datang lebih awal memang." Jawab Luhan dengan suara ramahnya.

_Namja_ itu duduk dan memesan minuman. " Hari ini biar aku yang traktir." Katanya.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku akan bayar sendiri. Jangan repot-repot seperti itu." Kata Luhan.

" Aku memaksa." Sahut si _namja_.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdebat denganmu." Keluh Luhan.

" Tidak biasanya kau berubah pikiran seperti ini. _Waeyo_?." Tanyanya.

"_ Eobseo_. Aku hanya ingin keluar." Kata Luhan.

" _Geotjimal_. Aku tau kau dengan baik, Kim Luhan. Kau terlihat resah."

Luhan menatap _namja _itu lama, dia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dan dingin, tetapi terkadang memiliki keramahan hati.

" Myungsoo… Bisakah kau ber—"

" Berhenti menyukaimu? _Ani_. Aku tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak mau." Potong _namja _yang ternyata bernama Myungsoo itu dengan cepat dan tegas.

" Meskipun aku memohon padamu?." Tanya Luhan.

" Kita sudah pernah bicarakan hal ini kan? Kau selalu bilang aku masih belum pantas untukmu tetapi tak pernah sekalipun kau melarangku menyukaimu." Kata Myungsoo dengan suara seriusnya. " Bukan kau yang harus memohon. Tapi aku. Kau sangat tau seberapa jauh dan seriusnya aku tentangmu. Tapi kenapa kau bicara seperti ini. Menyuruhku berhenti menyukaimu? _Shireo_." Lanjut Myungsoo, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terlihat pada suaranya.

" Aku tau seberapa jauh kau mengikutiku dan mencoba untuk memilikiku. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menggantungkanmu seperti ini." Kata Luhan.

" _Wae_? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?." Selidik Myungsoo.

" _Anieyo_…"

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti." Kata Myungsoo.

" Jika kubilang kau tidak akan pernah pantas bersamaku, apakah kau akan berhenti?." Tanya Luhan, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dia sangat menghargai ketulusan ataupun semua pengorbanan Myungsoo. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyukai Myungsoo meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

" Kau tau aku dengan baik. Aku tetap terus mengejarmu." Kata Myungsoo tenang.

Luhan ingin Junhonglah yang bisa bersama Myungsoo. Selain memang dia ingin Myungsoo berhenti menyukainya, dia ingin semua keinginan Junhong terwujud.

" Kumohon…" kata Luhan pelan. Dan membuat Myungsoo khawatir.

" Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Myungsoo dengan suara kalem.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyiakan waktumu untuk mengejarku. Jadi kumohon." Kata Luhan.

" Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi jangan katakan itu lagi." Kata Myungsoo.

" Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku?." Kata Luhan lirih.

" Karena hanya denganmu aku merasa nyaman dan aku tenang saat mendengar suaramu." Jawab Myungsoo jujur.

" Pasti akan ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikanku." Kata Luhan.

" Jika memang ada, aku akan mengejarnya. Tapi saat ini, hanya ada kau. Kim Luhan." Kata Myungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berdering keras di seluruh sekolah. Junhong dan 2 temannya hampir saja terlambat, mereka segera msuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian _seongsaengnim_ masuk.

" Anak-anak, tenang dulu. Hari ini ada murid pindahan. Karena kalian juga baru satu minggu naik ke kelas 3 ini, jadi tolong bantu dia belajar pelajaran yang ketinggalan." Kata Jang _seongsaengnim_.

Kemudian masuklah seorang siswa yang dikenal oleh Junhong.

"_ Namja _bermata tajam?." Gumam Junhong.

Semua siswi terlihat senang sekali, karena ada siswa pindahan yang menurut mereka tampan dan berkharisma, sepertinya dia mulai terkenal di kalangan siswi.

"_ Annyeonghasaeyo_. _Choneun_ Jung Daehyun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Katanya sambil membungkuk sejenak.

Walaupun seragamnya tidak rapi, entah kenapa _seongsaengnim_ tidak menegurnya.

" Baiklah Daehyun-_ssi_, kau duduk di… sebelah Jeon Junhong." Kata _Seongsaengnim_.

Semua siswa langsung menoleh ke kursi kosong di sebelah Junhong, beberapa siswi mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa menjadi partner tempat duduk dengan Daehyun.

" _Nde_, _gumawo seongsaengnim_." Kata Daehyun sambil membungkuk sejenak pada Jang _seongsaengnim_ dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

" Kita bertemu lagi ternyata." Kata Daehyun santai, sedangkan Junhong masih sedikit kaku.

" Kemarin aku melihatmu." Kata Junhong mencari pembicaraan untuk memulai percakapan.

" _Nado_. Rambut _Red_ _Maroon_mu yang membuatku selalu mengenalimu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong tersenyum kecil sambil menyentuh poninya.

" Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mempelajari bab kedua, tentang logaritma." Kata _seongsaengnim_ mengawali pelajaran.

# Daehyun Pov.

#Flashback

" _Shireo_! Aku tidak akan mau pergi sekolah jika kembali ke Seoul!." Seruku.

" _Ya_! alasan aku memindahkanmu karena kau sudah membuat onar berkali-kali. Kau harus sekolah di Seoul dengan baik hingga tata kramamu kembali membaik. Jangan mencoba membuat onar karena sekolah itu milikku, jadi aku bisa memantaumu dengan baik!." Kata _appa_.

" _Wae irae_? Aku pintar dan nilaiku baik, untuk apa memindahkanku?."

" Kelakuanmu yang semakin buruk! Kau tetap akan ke Seoul." Kata _appa _tegas.

Aku membanting pintu kamar dengan keras " Sial! Kenapa harus ke Seoul! Aku benci Korea!." Gerutuku.

Memang aku tidak pernah akrab sejak bercerai dari _eomma_. Dan karena perceraian itu aku harus tinggal di London. Dan aku bisa bebas disini, kemudian aku memutuskan tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Seoul, karena aku benci kenangan pahit.

Keesokkan harinya semuanya sudah disiapkan, dan _appa _benar-benar melakukannya. Dia mengirimku ke Seoul.

" Datanglah ke sekolah dulu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Dan jangan bikin ulah."

Aku tidak mencoba memberi perhatian pada kata-katanya. Ya aku anak yang sangat badung, karena aku sangat _absolute_ pada apa yang kuinginkan, dan sangat _sensitive_ pada peraturan.

Aku tidak menikmati sama sekali selama berada di pesawat, aku benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ untuk kembali ke rumah masa kecilku yang dulu, ataupun melihat makam_ eomma_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kukunjungi.

Saat turun dari pesawat sekitar pukul 5 pagi, aku melihat beberapa orang yang ditugaskan _appa_ untuk menjagaku, dan itu membuatku sangat risih.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus langsung pergi sekolah. Tapi ternyata banyak hal yang membuatku harus terlambat. Dan akhirnya aku hanya datang saja ke sekolah untuk melihat-lihat.

" Sekolah ini benar-benar membosankan." Gerutuku. Setelah lama sekali aku menghafal gedung-gedungnya.

Tiba-tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa terlihat keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas di sepanjang koridor. Aku memasang _headset_ku menghindari suara –suara riuh disini.

BRUKK!

Aku terkejut saat aku menabrak seseorang saat berbelok di koridor, karena dia lebih pendek dariku, dialah yang terjatuh.

" _Ya_!." protes salah satu temannya padaku sambil membantu.

" _Mianhaeyo_. _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanyaku.

Aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa dia adalah _namja_! Aku kira dia adalah _yeoja_. Dia terlihat sangat manis dengan kacamata bulatnya. Aku segera menyadarkan diriku dan segera membantunya berdiri.

" _Gwaenchana_… _Gwaenchana_…" katanya mencoba memberitau bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dia memandangku lalu tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya jatuh kok. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi." Katanya,

Aku menatapnya tidak yakin. " Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja kok." Katanya lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kataku setelah memastikan dia baik-baik saja sambil membalas senyumnya sebelum pergi

Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan_ namja_ itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah membuatku penasaran. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik untuk memanggilnya.

" Tunggu!." Seruku.

Dia menoleh dengan sedikit terlihat bingung. " _Nde_?." Tanyanya.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanyaku.

" Junhong. Choi Junhong. XII-A." jawabnya.

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum dalam hati, seperti merasakan senang setelah mengetahui namanya, karena bagiku nama sangat penting, hanya butuh nama untuk melakukan banyak hal pada orang itu.

" Oh. _Gumawo_." Jawabku lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanku.

Keesokkan harinya, adalah hari minggu. Aku sangat bosan di rumah. Seo _ahjussi_, atau sebenarnya kepala penjaga yang diperintahkan _appa _benar-benar keras kepala, dia melarangku ini itu, dan aku kesal dibuatnya. Aku harus pastikan aku melanggar semua yang dia katakan. Aku tidak pernah berfikir aku bisa bersahabat dengan orang sepertinya. Terlalu patuh.

Aku mencari anjingku, Dakgalbi. Aku ingin keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan.

"_ Ya_! Daehyun! Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Seo _Ahjussi_.

" Ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Jawabku sambil memakai sepatu.

" Katakan kau mau kemana atau kau tidak kuperbolehkan keluar." Katanya.

Aku mulai membenci nada bicaranya yang terdengar mengatur itu. Aku menghela nafas kesal sambil memutar bola mata. " Aku ingin ke makam ibuku. Ada masalah dengan itu?." Tanyaku.

Dia mencoba memastikan apakah aku berbohong atau tidak. " Baiklah. Kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam." Katanya.

Aku mendecih sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku keluar rumah dengan perasaan lega, entah kenapa rumah jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang kukira. Aku memang tidak pergi ke makam _eomma_. Aku hanya ingin kembali mengingat daerah ini. Terakhir aku ada disini saat aku kelas 1 SMP, setelah itu aku pindah ke London.

" Apa aku harus mencari _yeoja_ untuk kujadikan kekasih?." Gumamku. " Ah.. _aniya_… aku bosan dengan _yeoja_. Semua _yeoja_ akan selalu menerimaku. Jung Daehyun tidak pernah di tolak oleh _yeoja_." Lanjutku sesumbar, tapi memang benar adanya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang duduk di atap rumah, dan aku mencoba memfokuskan untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

" Sore-sore seperti ini, apa yang dia lakukan?." Gumamku.

Dia terlihat beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu terdiam sambil menatapku. Aku segera menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah _namja_ berambut _Red Maroon_ yang kemarin kutabrak. Jadi dia juga tinggal disini.

Aku segera tersenyum padanya, dan dia membalas senyumku. Kurasa aku akan menjadikannya kekasih. Kurasa aku bisa bermain-main dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku segera bersiap setelah perdebatanku dengan Seo_ ahjussi_, yang sangat pemaksa. Kenapa harus dia yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku?.

" Di kelas mana aku belajar hari ini?." Tanyaku ketus padanya sambil meraih tasku.

" XII-C."

Seketika itu aku berhenti dan melempar kembali tasku ke meja. Lalu aku melompat ke tempat tidur.

" Buat menjadi XII-A, atau aku tidak akan sekolah meski kau memukulku." Kataku.

" Kau sudah dimasukkan disana sejak ayahmu memindahkanmu." Katanya, terlihat dari suaranya dia sedang menahan emosi.

" Aku tidak peduli. Aku. Ingin. XII-A!." kataku tegas.

Terdengar dia menghela nafas panjang. " Jika kuganti, apa kau mau sekolah dengan benar?." Tanyanya.

" Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Jawabku.

" Baiklah. Berangkatlah sekarang. Kau akan ada di XII-A saat kau sampai di sana. Pastikan jangan terlambat!." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu segera mengambil tasku dan segera naik ke mobil. Sesampainya disana, aku sukses tidak terlambat. Dan segera mencari kelas yang kuinginkan.

" Oh! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Daehyun-_ssi_. Hari ini mendadak kau dipindah kelaskan ke XII-A. Jadi kau bisa ikut denganku, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Kata seorang guru yang menghentikanku saat aku lewat depan kantor.

" Oh. _Araseo_." Lalu aku tersenyum kecil. Hmmm… aku terlihat seperti anak manja, yang segala kemauannya dituruti.

Akupun masuk sasat_ seongsaengnim_ mempersilahkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dalam waktu sekejab mataku sudah menemukan dimana _namja _berkacamata bulat itu duduk. Dia melihatku, pandangan kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, seolah dia sudah mengenalku.

"_ Annyeonghasaeyo_. _Choneun_ Jung Daehyun_ imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak.

" Baiklah Daehyun-_ssi_, kau duduk di… sebelah Choi Junhong." Kata _Seongsaengnim_.

_Great_! Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntunganku.

" _Nde_, _gumawo seongsaengnim_." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak, lalu segera berjalan menuju bangkuku.

" Kita bertemu lagi ternyata." Sapaku mengawali.

" Kemarin aku melihatmu." Katanya masih sedikit canggung.

" _Nado_. Rambut_ Red Maroon_mu yang membuatku selalu mengenalimu." Kataku ramah, dia terlihat tersipu._ Jinjja_… dia imut sekali.

" Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mempelajari bab kedua, tentang logaritma." Kata _seongsaengnim_ mengawali pelajaran.

#Flashback End.

Aku memandangnya wajahnya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dia manis. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin menjadikannya kekasih. Mungkin aku akan mendekatinya. Aku sudah bosan dengan _yeoja_ yang sangat merepotkan ketika berkencan, ataupun saat bermanja-manja. Sepertinya jika aku bisa bermain-main dengan _namja_ imut ini aku akan sedikit terhibur selama hari-hari suramku di Seoul.

" Junhong-_goon_." Panggilku.

Dia menoleh padaku. " _Nde_?." Tanyanya.

" Bagaimana jika kau jadi tutorku? Aku harus mengejar pelajaran dan menghafal dengan baik tentang sekolah ini." Kataku.

" Hmm… boleh… kapan kau ingin memulai?." Tanyanya.

" Sekarang." Jawabku mantap.

Dia tersenyum padaku. " Baiklah. Mana mata pelajaran yang belum kau mengerti?." Tanya Junhong padaku penuh perhatian.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat seolah aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Anak ini benar-benar sangat polos dan masih naïf, pikirku. Dan aku merasa sedikit seperti _actor_ bodoh yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti untuk diajari, sebenarnya aku sudah paham dengan baik semua pelajar matematikan ini. Hanya saja aku ingin dekat dengan Junhong.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya yang menyadari aku terus memandangnya.

" _Mian_." Kataku kikuk.

Hingga bel terakhir berbunyi, sebisa mungkin aku terus membuatnya sibuk denganku.

" Bisakah kau temani aku untuk mengenali sekolah dan daerah sini? Aku baru saja pindah." Alasanku, sebenarnya aku masih ingat daerah sekitar sini karena dulu aku tinggal disini.

" Tapi—"

" Junhong-_ah_, _kajja_ kita pulang bersama." Tiba-tiba salah satu temannya menghampiri kami. Junhong memandangku sejenak menentukan pilahan.

" Soryong_ie_, hari ini sepertinya Daehyun butuh banyak bantuan, kurasa aku akan menolongnya dulu. Kalian bisa pulang tanpaku, aku akan menghubungi Jongup _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Hmm… baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu saat berangkat sekolah." Kata temannya yang bernama Soryong.

" Pastikan kau pulang tepat waktu." Tambahnya sambil berjalan pergi.

" _Areo_…" sahut Junhong.

Setelah itu aku pergi bersama Junhong, dia benar-benar serius menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Jadi terkadang aku mtopik.

" Kau tinggal dengan siapa?." Tanyaku.

" Ke-2 kakak tiriku." Jawabnya.

" _Jinjja_? Apa mereka menggunakan marga yang sama denganmu?." Tanyaku lagi penuh minat.

" _Ani_. Mereka tetap dengan marga mereka, Xi dan Moon. Karena ibu mereka sudah meninggal dan hanya tinggal ayahku, jadi mereka kembali memakai nama marga mereka lagi." Jawabnya.

" 2 marga?."

" _Nde_. Sebelum Jongup _hyung _menjadi kakak tiriku, dia sudah memiliki kakak tiri juga, jadi aku punya 2 kakak tiri." Katanya.

" _Geurae_… unik sekali ya. Salah satunya dari China?." komentarnya.

" Semua orang selalu bilang begitu. Nde, Luhan hyung dari China." Katanya. " Bagaimana denganmu?." Tanya Junhong padaku.

" _Naega_? Untuk keluarga, aku tidak punya sesuatu yang khusus. Aku hanya orang Korea yang tinggal di London. tidak ada yang spesial." Jawabku santai.

"_ Geotjimal_." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Jeongmalyo_… Aku benar-benar bicara jujur." Kataku.

" Semua orang pasti punya sesuatu yang spesial. Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Kata Junhong.

Aku berfikir sejenak, apa yang bisa kuceritakan tentang sosok _bad boy_ sepertiku, yang suka berulah dan hanya memiliki _background_ keluarga yang kaya?

" Hmm… Aku bahagia dimana aku menghendaki untuk bahagia. Aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendakku. Hanya seperti itu." Kataku.

" Kau orang ber-ego tinggi kalau begitu." Kata Junhong santai.

" _Jinjja_? Kenapa bisa begitu?."

" Karena apa yang kau kehendaki harus terjadi sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Karena itu kau bahagia saat kau menghendakinya. Pasti jika sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti yang kau mau, kau akan berusaha mengubahnya menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku yakin kau punya keinginan, tapi tak pernah sangat menginginkannya. Sepertinya semua hal tampak mudah untukmu." Kata Junhong.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak bisa kupungkiri, Junhong memang benar, meski aku ingin menyangkalnya. " Kau benar, mungkin aku seperti itu." Kataku.

" Manusia itu berbeda-beda, itulah yang membuat dunia menjadi menarik." Katanya.

Sore harinya, Junhong bilang dia harus pulang. Dan aku memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang.

" Buru-buru sekali? Tanyaku saat langkahnya semakin cepat.

" Aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum gelap, kalau tidak _hyung_ku bisa marah." Jawabnya.

" _Jinjja_? Apa _hyung_mu terlalu terikat peraturan seperti itu?." Tanyaku, mengingat aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang seperti itu.

" Hmmm.. Tidak juga. Dia mengkhawatirkanku tiap saat, jadi dia tidak mau ada sesuatu terjadi padaku." Jawabnya.

" Posesif?."

" Bisa dibilang begitu." Katanya.

Aku terdiam, memang aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang kakak karena aku anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak tau rasanya disayang oleh kakak.

Lamunanku melihat tiang listrik yang berada beberapa langkah dari Junhong, dan dia terlihat tidak melihatnya.

" _Ya_! awas!—" Seruku. Junhong hanya menoleh padaku dan terlambat untuk menghindar.

DUAK!.

" Aishh! _Appo_…" katanya sambil memegangi dahinya, aku segera melihat apa dia baik-baik saja.

" Kenapa kau tabrak? Jelas-jelas tiangnya ada disitu." Kataku.

" A.. aku tidak fokus." Katanya.

Aku tertawa. " Kau harus hati-hati." Kataku lalu melanjutkan jalan dengannya.

Tak jauh dari tiang tadi, aku dikerjutkan karena tiba-tiba dia tersandung dan terjatuh dengan keras.

Aku segera membantunya berdiri. " _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanyaku khawatir.

" _Appo_…" lirihnya.

" Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Lihatlah jalan dengan benar. Lihat lututmu berdarah." Kataku cemas.

" Jam berapa ini?." Tanyanya terlihat cemas.

" 5 kurang 15." Jawabku.

" Aku harus cepat pulang. _Kajja_! Rumahku sudah dekat." Katanya.

" Tapi lututmu…" tanyaku bingung karena khawatir.

" _Gwaenchana_, hanya tergores sedikit." Katanya. Aku segera menyusul langkahnya yang cepat.

" Kau terlihat panik." Kataku.

" Aku rasa _hyung_ku sudah mencariku, jadi aku harus segera sampai." Jawabnya.

Aku melihatnya sangat panik. Tapi seolah tak ingin ia ceritakan ataupun ingin ditanya. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menanyakannya.

" Junhong_ie_!." Kudengar seorang _namja_ berdiri di depan rumahnya.

" Itu _hyung_mu?." Tanyaku.

"_ Nde_. Itu suara Jongup _hyung_." Jawabnya.

Kamipun segera sampai disana.

" Junhong_ie_, kenapa tidak pulang sengan Soryong dan Daeryong? Siapa dia?." Tanya _namja_ itu pada Junhong.

" Dia siswa pindahan, hari ini aku membantunya. Namanya Jung Daehyun." Kata Junhong, lalu aku tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"_ Annyeonghasaeyo_." Kataku.

" Oh _nde_. Terimakasih sudah mengantar adikku." Katanya tanpa tersenyum dia masih memandangku dengan pandangan menelisik.

" Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Daehyun-_ssi_." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum.

" Aku yang berterimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." Kataku lalu aku pergi.

# Daehyun Pov End.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menggandeng tangan Jongup dengan sangat erat saat Daehyun pergi. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas, dan Jongup menyadarinya.

" Junhong_ie_, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?." Tanya Jongup khawatir.

" Aku tidak bisa melihat _hyung_…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Ma.. maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melihatku saat ini?." Tanya Jongup panik.

" Saat dijalan tadi aku merasa sangat pusing sekali, tapi kucoba untuk terus berjalan, perlahan semuanya mulai tidak jelas, ini baru pukul 5 sore, seharusnya kau masih bisa melihat _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dan aku menabrak kemudian aku terjatuh karena tidak bisa melihat jalan. Dan semuanya semakin tidak jelas. Aku hanya mencoba berjalan lurus, dan aku mendengar suaramu." Cerita Junhong.

" Besok kita akan ke dokter mata dan memeriksamu, jadi besok kau ijin sekolah saja." Kata Jongup sambil menuntun Junhong untuk masuk ke rumah.

" Apa sekarang kau bisa melihat jika lampu di rumah menyala?." Tanya Jongup.

" _Nde_, tapi tidak banyak membantu, semuanya terlihat seperti bayang-bayang." Jawab Junhong.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir,_ hyung_ pasti menjagamu." Kata Jongup.

" _Mianhae hyung_…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu, kau harus berada dirumah pukul 3 sore. Aku tidak ingin kau keluar dan terjadi sesuatu meski kau bisa menggunakan tongkat." Kata Jongup.

Junhong terlihat tidak setuju. " _Hyung_, _andwae_… Kau janji kau akan membiarkanku menggunakan tongkat. Aku sudah belajar banyak hal di pusat rehabilitasi. Aku janji tidak aka nada yang terjadi padaku." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi siapa yang tau kan? Lihat lututmu berdarah, aku akan segera mengobatinya. Kali ini aku serius Junhong_ie_, jadi demi kebaikanmu—"

" Aku sudah dewasa _hyung_. Aku juga punya teman yang bisa menjagaku." Kata Junhong kalem mencoba meminta pengertian.

" Choi Junhong. Kali ini kau harus menurut." Kata Jongup.

" Tapi—"

" Jongup_ie_." Tiba-tiba suara Luhan menginterupsi. Lalu Luhan datang menghampiri keduanya.

" Biar aku yang bicara dengan Junhong." Kata Luhan pelan.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Coba pikirkan apa yang kukatakan di telfon waktu itu. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Kata Luhan tenang, hanya nada tenang saja yang bisa membuat Jongup sedikit diam.

" … _Araseo_…" sahut Jongup lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang lain.

Luhan menggandeng Junhong dan membawa masuk ke kamar Junhong.

"_ Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja kan?." Tanya Junhong.

" Mungkin." Jawab Luhan tetap dengan suara tenangnya.

" Aku tidak ingin Jongup _hyung_—"

" Terlalu khawatir padamu?." Potong Luhan cepat. Dia mendudukkan Junhong di tempat tidur perlahan. " Itulah Jongup, aku tau kau merasa merepotkan banyak orang. Tapi Jongup bicara seperti itu karena dia sangat sayang padamu. Bukan kau yang trauma karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang, tapi Jonguplah yang trauma. Jadi cobalah turuti dia sesekali." Kata Luhan.

Junhong terdiam, mencoba merenungi kata-kata Luhan. " Aku hanya ingin melakukan semua sendiri." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Aku akan coba bicara dengan Jongup jika kau ingin berjalan keluar rumah di malam hari. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau punya seseorang yang bisa melindungimu." Kata Luhan.

Junhong menghela nafas berat. " Mana ada orang yang ingin punya kekasih memiliki penyakit _Nyctalopia_? Tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang indah yang dilihat di malam hari, dan menggunakan tongkat saat hari mulai gelap?." Keluh Junhong.

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan poni Junhong. " Kalau begitu, ceritakan hal-hal indah yang dilihat di siang hari. Dan ajak dia berlari di saat kau bisa melihat dengan baik." Kata Luhan.

Junhong masih terdiam, tetapi dia menyimpan kata-kata Luhan.

" Akan kuobati dulu lututmu." Kata Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Daehyun berjalan-jalan keluar, dia belum pulang sejak dia mengantar Junhong pulang. Dia masih sangat ingin tau tentang apa yang membuat Junhong cemas tadi. Selain itu dia ingin melanggar aturan Seo _ahjussi_nya yang mengharuskan dia pulang sebelum malam.

" Membosankan sekali… harusnya aku membawa Dakgalbi…" gumamnya.

Dia berjalan melewati taman yang sudah sepi. " Selain itu. Aku harus mencari orang itu. Setidaknya aku harus memukulnya dulu." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata tajam Daehyun dengan cepat menatap orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan tajam. Dia berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, perlahan sebuah rasa benci dan marah dia rasakan dan ingatan-ingatan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat murka.

Orang itu masih belum menyadari Daehyun hingga dia berada beberapa langkah dari Daehyun. Wajahnya tampak terkejut saat matanya menangkap wajah Daehyun. Dia juga terdiam di tempatnya menatap tidak suka pada Daehyun.

" Cih… Baru saja aku berniat mencarimu. Dan kau datang disaat yang tepat." Kata Daehyun.

" Lama tak bertemu. Jung Daehyun." Kata _namja_ itu dengan suara yang juga dingin.

" Bagaimana jika beberapa pukulan bisa memuaskanku?." Kata Daehyun sambil berjalan perlahan kearah _namja _itu, tangannya mengepal keras siap untuk memukul.

" Lama tak jumpa…" kata Daehyun tidak suka.

" Kim… Myungsoo." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Kau selalu disini mengawasi tim _baseball_. _Nuguya_? Kau terlihat seperti penguntit."

.

" Jangan katakan padanya tentang alasanku tidak masuk hari ini, ataupun tentang _Nyctalopia_-ku. Hanya kalian berdua yang tau. _Arachi_?."

.

" Apa kau tau, kau menyakiti hatiku Junhong-_ah_…"

.

" _Ya_! _kajima_ Moon Jongup!."

.

" Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku bisa mengerti betapa kau tidak terima dengan kondisimu sekarang ini. Jangan pernah bersikap tegar saat kau tidak baik-baik saja…"

.

" Kau yang melarikan diri. Bukan aku. Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali dari London jika kau merasa belum menyelesaikan masalah?. Jika kau mau ini selesai. Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terus bersama anak kecil yang sangat kekanakan sepertimu."

.

[[ Tunggu aku Choi Junhong!. Jangan naik_ bus_. Aku akan menjemputmu, dan kau harus ada disana saat aku datang.]]

.

" Aku tidak mengijinkanmu melarangnya lagi. Kau tidak bisa terus mengurung Junhong seperti ini!."

.


End file.
